1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to food preparation machines and more particularly to apparatus for producing ravioli and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous machines for the mass production of prepared foodstuffs. Most of these prior art machines are large, complicated and expensive and are designed for use in huge food manufacturing plants rather than for use in the small business setting.
Many prior art machines produce foodstuffs of inferior quality, due to the trade-offs inherent with mass production techniques. For example, in the case of apparatus for producing ravioli and the like, the individual ravioli are often inadequately sealed, allowing their filling to leak out.
Also, many prior art machines can only produce one type of finished, prepared foodstuff. It would be useful to have a food preparation machine capable of turning out a moderate amount of a related variety of foodstuffs.